Nightly Indiscretions
by joywriter1980
Summary: Kathryn wants to make Chakotay happy.


_Written for Hinata at VAMB's Secret Ficlet and Drabble Exchange in the autumn of 2009. She provided the first sentence (which I just LOVED!!!). I just hope she didn't expect me to write something serious with that one…_

A big thank you to my dear friend Sira for doing the beta!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nightly indiscretions**

Hearing the soft snoring resonating on the bridge, Chakotay turned to his right and found Captain Janeway fast asleep on her command chair.

Shocked, he looked around if anyone else had noticed the faux pas of their commanding officer, but each and every officer present, was busy with his or her daily tasks. Or at least it seemed that way; you never knew with this special crew. By now, they were used to the craziness of the Delta Quadrant, and they were used to the sometimes uncommon manners of their small, red – headed captain.

Chakotay was sure though, that Kathryn would be rather disappointed and ashamed about her behaviour, should she ever find out that she'd been caught sleeping on her watch.

Of course, it would've been a lot easier to hide said fact if she hadn't chosen that very moment, to let out a rather loud, long snore, which echoed over the mostly silent bridge.

But still, out of the corner of his eyes, Chakotay noticed that no one present even batted an eye. Turning around, he noticed that even Harry's cheeks had only turned into the slightest shade of pink. He shook his head slightly. This man had come a long, long way. This crew was simply amazing. Or despaired. He wasn't sure.

Sighing, he steeled himself, let out a rather loud cough, and with a satisfied smile, he noticed that Kathryn jumped awake next to him.

She looked around through sleepy eyes, disoriented at first, before she stood, and announced, with that husky voice of hers, that she would retreat into her ready room now. Handing the bridge over to him, Chakotay watched how she slowly made her way over to her inner sanctum. He knew it would only be some minutes, until she'd call him.

Exactly five minutes later, the sharp and much more awake voice of their captain resonated over the bridge.

"Commander Chakotay, report to the ready room, please."

He sprang to his feet at once and took the few steps to her doors in a flight. The doors shut behind him, and he found her sitting on her sofa under the viewport, a steaming mug in her hand and her angry stare fixed at him.

He slowed his steps. _Uh oh…._

"Chakotay, please don't tell me, I just fell asleep on the bridge," she begged.

"Uhm…you didn't fell asleep on the bridge," he said dutifully, as he took the steps to the upper level and took a seat next to her.

She only glared at him, and he sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"They didn't notice," Chakotay lied, but Kathryn saw right through it and let out a snort.

"Yeah, sure. Great, my reputation just flew out of the window. And this is all your fault!" she suddenly said loudly and punched his arm.

"Ow! No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! Who shows up at my quarters, and wants to do it over and over again every night? You!" She answered her question herself and poked his chest. "Do you have any idea how sore I am? I haven't done this for a very long time, my body almost forgot how to do this. I'm amazed you're still able to move!"

"I think it's just easier for men, and I'm rather big; you have to stretch around me all the time, no wonder you're sore," he shrugged. "But Kathryn, listen. This is so much fun, for both of us. And the work out is great! And I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. It will get a lot easier and more comfortable then!" He looked at her with puppy – dogs eyes.

Kathryn sighed. Just how could she resist him? And he was right; they did have a lot of fun together, and she did feel a lot fitter, than only some weeks before.

"Okay Chakotay," she eventually relented. "Come to my quarters at 2100 hours, but we'll only do two or three rounds this time! I really need to sleep!"

Smiling, he sprang to his feet and kissed her cheek, before he made his way to the bridge again.

"Thank you Kathryn. It's just that I'm most comfortable with you, doing this."

"Yes, yes," she winked at his retreating back.

Right on time at 2100 hours the door chime at Janeway's quarters rang.

She'd put on light clothes, as they'd found out early that the stiff uniform was only providing minimal movement, and more than once had she been caught with her hands trapped in the arms, when she'd wanted to shed the offending garment.

"Come in," she called, nursing a cup of tea, to relax her muscles. A smile grew on her face, as she saw Chakotay entering, his eyes shining with anticipation. How happy he was since they finally came together for this. She'd come a long way, she knew. He'd asked her over and over again the last months, and every time had she declined. But then had come is birthday, and she'd thought, she'd say yes, just this once. She'd wanted it to be a one time thing, but once started, both weren't able to stop. Of course she would never admit that.

"So where do I put this?" Chakotay asked, holding up a colourful blanket.

"Just there on the ground again, as always. I've moved the dinner table away, so we've more space this time. We really got carried away last time," Kathryn winked at him and the room at large.

She put the empty cup aside, and walked over to him, as he spread the blanket.

"Just who told you about Twister again?" She asked, as she kneeled down in front of him.

But Chakotay was all game already.

"Left foot on yellow!"

~ The end ~

October 2009


End file.
